


all the lonely people

by lovelycastiel



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Angst, Eleanor Rigby - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, John as Eleanor, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Paul as Father, Schizophrenia, Short, Songfic, mention of schizophrenia, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelycastiel/pseuds/lovelycastiel
Summary: Father McCartney is the only one who ever seemed to notice Mr. Lennon.





	all the lonely people

Mr. Lennon was and is, a very strange man. He rarely talked to anyone, but it wasn't like he had anyone to talk to, really. He seemed to be emotionless, but he had a talent for faking feelings, as if he kept them in a jar to use whenever necessary. Like his stole other people's expressions to use. Now, this was only Father McCartney's way of seeing it, but he assumed that everyone here agreed with him.

It's not like anyone knew Father McCartney either. They say he's finally lost his mind, as he rarely returns home from the abandoned church, ivy-ridden and stone. They say he writes sermons there, for only the ghosts to hear. Father McCartney knew very well that he wasn't insane, for the voices told him so everyday. 

Back to Mr. Lennon. Father McCartney had noticed he only ever ate rice and has only ever drunk green tea. Lennon was thin, and wildly pale from only hardly leaving his house. He had longer hair, and it was often greasy. He had small glasses, the lenses the size of a penny that sat on the tip of his nose. He only wears turtlenecks often of earthy colors. These certain sweaters were often baggy to hide how frail he had gotten, but it wasn't like anyone cared, except Father McCartney. 

Mr. Lennon had been here longer than anyone, even Father. They don't know where he's from, his voice didn't have an accent, but they wouldn't know that because you'd have to be the luckiest person in the world to ever hear it. Though McCartney might observe Lennon like a subject, he believed he had grown very close to him. 

Mr. Lennon died without ever telling anyone his first name. They have to pick the general name for a partially identified body, and that would be John, for males. Mr. Lennon had died praying in the church Father McCartney had grown so fond of, but he ironically left for home before he caught him. They'd never know what "John" Lennon died of. Starvation, possibly, lack of sunlight, maybe, but McCartney has a firm belief it was because he had decided it upon it himself. A suicide. 

They hadn't bothered to have a funeral as no one other than McCartney would attend. 

Father McCartney brought it upon himself to purchase a gravestone for well, he hadn't exactly figured what he would be to Mr. Lennon. Possibly nobody. Maybe a face in a dream, if Lennon actually slept, as McCartney had never seen him do so. A crush may be a foolish term, but other than "victim of stalking" it would be the only one that would suffice. McCartney had decided on that one, as he did seem to have a love blooming for this one, now dead, man. 

He visited Lennon's grave often, leaving either flowers, or sermons he had fit suitable. McCartney didn't even know him and yet he genuinely enjoyed showing kindness towards him, even after death. 

And possibly, just maybe, it was Lennon's ghost that had deprived McCartney of breath one night, only to die in his sleep. Just to be with the only man who had ever showed him kindness. 

Unlike you had foreseen this grim story to turn out, it has a partially happy ending, yes, it ends in death, but of course, it ends in love to. Maybe that's the bad part, it has to end in love. You could say it began with love, as it did. Why yes, that would be a grand way to begin (and end) a story. 

But the worst way, would be with 

_The End_


End file.
